


Safe Word

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Bondage, Crack, Dom/sub, F/M, Humor, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fry's dates with Amy were never entirely what he expected them to be.  Except for the endless waiting time he suffered through as she changed outfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompt: Futurama, Philip J. Fry/Amy Wong, silk, kinky. Thanks to Amber for Beta.

Fry’s learned one new thing about Amy Wong in the two weeks they’ve been dating: she made guys wait. A lot. He passed the time by doing his favorite things: humming, picking his nose with his keys and watching TV.

Amy came out of the bathroom in a silk nightgown. There was a lot of cleavage going on, and he started staring at her boobs. “Spleesh, Fry,” Amy complained, “you need to get with the program…and lose those pants. They’re so on-my-floor-last-year.”

“D’okay,” he said, doing so. She tackled him before he could get his boxers off, and they rolled across her bed like a couple of incredibly horny wrestlers.

Amy grinned and held up a pair of handcuffs. “The safety word is ‘onomotipia’?”

“Onomoto…” He squeaked when she yanks a riding crop from beneath the bed, cowering back at the sight of a more dominant Amy.

“Now remember - squeal once if you want me to untie you, okay foofie?”

Fry let out a shriek before the crop landed. He winced and sighed, but hey – the little sting wasn’t too bad. It could even be considered sorta sexy.

“Oooh,” she crooned, reaching down for his cock and rubbing it once. “For luck,” she smiled. “Good puppy.”

“Can I have sex now?” he moaned.

“Just a minute.” She held out a condom-sized device. Fry made a futile grab for the device, only to have Amy yank it away. She pressed a button and it deflated – a condom-like device, all right – with two gigantic vibrators, one rabbit vibe, and some kind of weird bullet vibe.

Fry stared at the device with wild trepidation. “What do the other two do?” Fry yelped out, as she held it over his now semi-erect wing-wang.

She ginned and sank down on his lap.


End file.
